


Walrus does Daminette December 2020

by That_Dumb_Walrus



Series: Walrus’s Daminette December. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I can spell, and i english, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dumb_Walrus/pseuds/That_Dumb_Walrus
Summary: 31 days of Christmas song prompts that i choose for myself
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Walrus’s Daminette December. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002651
Comments: 80
Kudos: 130





	1. What’s this?

Growing up in the league Damian had never seen snow. Growing up in Arabia it had never snowed and Talia never thought it was important enough to mention to her son he had never heard of Christmas before either or any holiday because it was irrelevant to his training. The only thing close to a holiday was his birthday but you couldn’t count that because he got no presents and there was no cake. Just him and his mother alone training from early in the morning December 21 til late at night also on the 21. 

He wasn’t with his mother for his first time witnessing snow or hearing Christmas. He wasn’t with his father or brothers. He was in Paris, France still dressed as Robin. It was after a long fight with a very strong witch? Wizard? Damian didn’t know all he knew was that one moment he was fighting the next he was in Paris. When he tried asking where he was no one responded to him or acknowledged his existence. He summed this up to the villain's powers. He sighed and sat alone on the Eiffel Tower looking over the city for the first time in hours. The city was very colorful like lights of all colors were hung around the city. He also noticed the city was covered in white stuff heck it was also floating in the air. He took off his mask to look again but it was all still there. 

Damian couldn’t think of anything other than the white stuff he saw it was everywhere. He stuck out his gloved hand to catch a couple to examine. When a couple pieces landed on his glove he brought it closer to his face to look at it. “What is this?” He whispered looking at his hand and back onto the city. “Um snow?” Damian spun around at the sudden voice behind him. The voice came from a girl dressed very warmly. She had a light pink pair of saltwater boots, black leggings, and a light pink faux lamb wool lined parka. She also had her midnight hair styled in two low ponytails. She looked at him with a concerned look. “Aren’t you cold?” She asked him worriedly. 

Damian was all of a sudden aware of how cold he was. He shuttered a chill going through his whole body. “It’s not too bad.” He replied looking off in the distance. She nodded but didn't go away instead she sat down a couple of feet away from him. He was confused by this action and gave her a puzzled look. “You looked like you had a ruff day and needed some company.” She replied, a light smile gracing her face. “How did you know?” He asked her internally wondering why he found himself wanting to talk to her. “Because I had a bad day too.” She said looking up from her clasped hands to meet his eyes. He looked at them a moment he had never seen such a pretty shade of blue before they looked like a tropical ocean. He found himself wanting to know more about her. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked. “I’m not going to spill my life story to a stranger.” She replied laughing a little bit.

“Ok then, I’m-“ He then realized that he was in his suit but didn't have his mask on but he didnt feel in danger, instead he felt safe. So he decided to trust her. “I’m Damian Wayne, also I’m secretly Robin.” She giggled and it made Damian’s heart flutter. “I figured but I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me, I’m Marinette also I was Ladybug but I retired after Hawk Moth was defeated.” Marinette said looking back at the city in front of her. ‘Ladybug?’ He questioned in his head he would have to ask about that later. “So now that you know my name tell me about your day Marinette.” Damian said her name rolling right off his tongue. “Please my friends call me Mari, and seaming as I told you about something I haven’t told anyone I would assume we are friends.” She said looking back at him. He nodded “Ok Mari, tell me about your day.” Mari sighed looking back at the city covered, in what was it? Snow?

“Well if I start from today you might be really confused so I'll start from the beginning. When i was 13 i had this crush on this guy, and this new girl decided to lie about everything just to get his attention. I called her out on this not in front of everyone but in private. I also explained that if she told them the truth our class would like her better. She felt threatened by this so she yelled at me and told me about how she is going to ruin my life and take my friends away from me. I didn’t believe her and I left it at that. Fast forward a couple of years and the whole class minus Chloe, Max, Kim, Alix, and Nino believe the lies that Lila told them the class was now divided between Lila’s group of “friends” and my group of friends. With us being the outcasts. When my friends weren’t around the class would bully me a lot and accuse me of things I didn't do. Today was one of those days the class was going to meet up here at the Eiffel Tower my friends couldn’t make it and told me not to come, but I felt like i needed to go so i did. Well when i got there they screamed at me accusing me again like always but this time was different it was so much worse.” Mari said pausing a single tear rolling down her check. 

Damian didn't want to ruin the moment it sounded like she had never talked about this before and was slightly happy that she wanted to tell him of all people. He also wanted to kill her class and whoever this lila was. Damian scuttled closer to the girl offering silent support. She continued. “They grabbed my arms and brought me into the elevator while I was kicking and screaming for them to stop. They picked me up and shoved me in the elevator. I knocked on the glas trying to get them to let me out but they told me that the only way I could come down was if I just jumped, and if I took the elevator down they would beat me up so i wished i was dead. I was lost in thought and didn’t realize that it was moving. I only registered that when the doors opened on the top floor, and then I saw you.” She finished crying a little and scooting a little closer to Damian who was hugging her. After a couple minutes she looked at him again. “Thank you for listening to me.” Mari said a smile etched on her face. “Now tell me about your day.” She said and he did.

They talked for hours about their problems in their lives Mari gave him some advice and Damian gave her some advice too.they opened up about things they never told anyone. Soon they knew a lot about each other and Damian might admit that they were good friends. Soon Mari looked down and got a far off look in her eyes. Damian followed her gaze to see her class trying to shout at her you could hear some not so nice words but most of it was just wind. Damian was angry but he had an idea he turned to Marinette. “How would you like to mess with them?”Damian asked, evil glint in his eye. Marinette whipped her head around to look at him. “What do you mean mess with them?” He explained the plan to her waiting for her response. Mari smiled. “I like that.” She said standing up. “Yeah she lied about dating Robin so let's give it to her.” He said putting his mask back on. She walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. He smiled back at her. “Ready?” Marinette nodded in response and the two were off. 

Robin shot off his grappling hook with one hand the other holding Mari with the other. The two made their way down the Eiffel Tower landing right in front of the astonished class. “Thank you for the information update on Paris Ms.DuPeng-Cheng it was very nice to see you again.” Robin said to the girl acting as if the class couldn’t hear them. “You’re welcome feel free to contact me anytime you need.” Marinette responded with a smile on her face. “Omg Lila it’s your boyfriend.” Alya said way too loudly and Lila’s face paled. “I hate to break it to you but I don't have a girlfriend, nore have I ever met this Lila ever.” Robin said, placing a matter of fact look on his face. “Marinette must have made him hate me to take him away from me.” Lila sobbed making fake tears. Before the class could yell at her Robin stepped in again. “Ok first off you are a minor and I’m an adult we can't date nor would i ever want to date you and second why would Marinette want to date me when Damian Wayne already asked her to go to coffee tomorrow.” The class was silently shocked as her grappling hooked away and to Mari’s house. 

He set her on her balcony, her smile bright and face flushed. “Thank you for all that.” She said looking at him. “It was my pleasure. I hope that you will take this.” He said as he handed her a piece of paper with his phone number on it. “And we can text about the coffee date tomorrow.” Marinette smiled at him again. “Yes I will. See you later.” She said. “See you.” Robin said as he grappled. Mari watched him go excited that she has a date again. It’s been a long time since she had a date. Suddenly she remembered. “Oh no what am I going to wear.”


	2. I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas pt.1

Marinette loved Christmas time, the decorations, the cheerful air, the joy of seeing her friends and families faces when they opened up their gifts, but one thing Marinette loved about Christmas was the snow. She may not be able to handle the cold due to her miraculous, but she will gladly watch the snow fall from the warmth of the indoors. The thing is, Paris never usually got snowfall but on those rare days it would only last about two weeks before melting again. She remembered the snow fall when she was younger, it lasted all December and she along with Nino and Kim would go and play in the snow for hours. Marinette giggled as she remembered how Kim feel face first into their snowman, destroying it in the process. 

Marinette sighed as she watched the rain come pouring down on the street below her room. When she heard that there might be a chance of snowfall she eagerly awaited the snowfall but to her disappointment it started to rain instead. She quickly started thinking about how different Christmas would be this year. Marinette had won her class a trip to Gotham for the annual holiday season charity event hosted by the Waynes. When Lila first heard about the trip she immediately told the class that she won with the help of her boyfriend Damond Wayne. Mari scoffed at this memory. Not only was his name not Damond but Damian Wayne. Marinette also knew for a fact that she was not dating Damian Wayne and that he did not have any part of her winning this trip. Why? Marinette was not only dating the younger Wayne but she had some help from his family to help her surprise him for the holiday season it being sense The end of summer that they last saw each other in person. 

Marinette got up and looked at the dress she worked so hard on drawing inspiration from the suit she also designed for Damian unknowing to him that she was the one making the suit. Being a top rated designer under the name M.DC had some perks. Her dress was a dark green A-line Tulle off the shoulder accented floor length dress the accents being done in red to give off a Holiday vibe. Damian’s suit was a three piece suit all matching dark green with a bright red tie and handkerchief that matched Mari’s accents on her dress. She smiled and carefully packed the outfits in her suitcase and falling asleep knowing that tomorrow would be a very long day. 

Once the class all got to the airport Marinette, Chloe, Alix, Kim, Max and Nino were all whisked away by security. Lila smiled at this thinking they were going to get in trouble for Lila telling security that they all had weapons on them. The class was sitting at the terminal, after waiting a long time in security, waiting to board their flight when it all started. “Omg!” Rose exclaimed looking down at her phone. Lila didn’t have as good of a hold on Rose, Juleka, Meline, and Ivan as she would like but it was still there. “What?” Alya asked leaning over her shoulder to look at the screen. Lila also peaked over and watched the snaps replay. “This was on Chloe’s story.” Rose said as the video played. 

It showed the group walking down what looked like an underground hallway the camera was facing Marinettewho walked next to Chloe you could hear a very pumped up Alix and Kim in the background. “So sir you never explained where we are going.” Marinette said to the security guy who was out of frame of the phone. “Well I honestly don’t know if I’m being honest, all I was told was to bring you to the private jets to meet with some people, how many and who I don’t know.” Marinette looked at the girl behind the camera giving a confused look to her. The next clip was of Marinette again but it was dead silent in the back round minus the click of foot steps in the background. All of a sudden Mari stopped and looked at the security guard. “Ok everyone climb in I’m going to take you to the plane.” The security guard said as everyone minus Marinette and Chloe Mari got closer to the girl and whispered. “I bet you that’s Jason.” Chloe chuckled. “I bet it’s Dick.” Marinette laughed at Chloe and the camera cut out. 

The next thing was not a video rather a picture of everyone minus the security guard all riding in a golf cart. All of them were smiling and laughing. The next video clip was of the plane and the camera panned from the plane to Marinette who looked at the plane in awe. “So Pixie pop, are you surprised we came to pick you up.” The security guar said smiling at the group. “I knew it was you Jason.” Mari said hugging the older man. “Really I thought I did a good job hiding it.” Jason said pulling away. “Yeah no. So who all came that’s a pretty big plane fore just us.” Marinette asked. Just as Jason was about to answer the camera panned to Bruce Wayne stepping out the plane. “Well Marinette as you can see me and Jason came for sure and Tim is asleep in the plane. Now let us go we have a lot to talk about.” Bruce said the camera panning to a very shocked Marinette half way through his sentence. The camera cut and it signaled the end of Chloe’s story. Lila cursed in her head this was going to be a hard one for her to lie her way out of but she could do it. Lila was just about to say something when they called for their flight to board. Later Lila thought as she got up to board the plane. 

Marinette was vaguely listening to Jason and Bruce talking about how as much as Dick wished he could be there But he drew the short end of the stick and had to watch Damian. Mari was tired she stayed up late to work on her dress and Damians suit. It was 3 am when she finally got to bed and she had to get up at 7 am to make the flights. Mari put her head against the glass of the plane window and drifted off into sleep to dream about a White Christmas just like she used to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really bad pun to end the story? Yep that’s me


	3. Walking in a winter wonderland pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the nest couple might be posted super late because my life got super busy. I will finish it might I just Might not be updating every day

Marinette figured this would happen at least one time on this trip. After landing in Gotham Marinette and her friends had to meet up with the rest of the class who were staring angrily at her for a couple of moments then went back to the previous conversation. Marinette and her friends would have gone with the Waynes but Marinette was not only the vice president but also her group of friends were the only people who could fluently speak English. Marinette didn't take any of her suitcases with her along with the rest of her friends instead leaving them with the Waynes to take her friends’ suitcases to their hotel and Marinette’s to Wayne manor. (Perk of winning the contest.) So while the rest of her class waited for their luggage in baggage claim Marinette Went up to the giant board about 18 feet from where baggage claim and started looking at the weather that was displayed. 

Marinette smiled seeing that it was supposed to snow the day of the gala. Deciding that she looked at the weather for too long she went back to baggage claim only to find out that her class left her behind. Which leads her to her current predicament. Sighing, Marinette took out her phone and called Chloe, the said girl picking up after two rings. “Mari thank god, where are you?” She asked with a hint of concern in her voice. “I’m at baggage claim. Where are you guys?” Marinette asked, looking around to see if she could see her class. “Lila had us leave baggage claim and head to the bus we tried to protest but she lied again getting us to start heading to the hotel.” Marinette still looking around was about to respond but soon caught sight of her boyfriend who was definitely not supposed to be at the airport. “Chloe.” Marinette said, pulling her hoodie up, turning away from him so her back was to him. “We have a problem.” What kind of problem could be worse than the one we are in right now.” She asked. Marinette glanced behind her to see where Damian was lucky for her, he hadn’t seen her yet. “Chloe Damian is walking around the airport right now only 20 feet from me, I need you to text the group chat. I’m going to call Jason, ok.” 

Chloe was about to protest but Marinette hung up on her and started to call Jason. As it rang Marinette glanced behind her to see where he was. He still didn't see her but was still heading towards her. She cussed under her breath and swiftly started walking forward. “What’s up pixie pop?” Jason asked a mix of concern and amusement in his voice. “I thought you said Dick was on Dami duty?” Marinette scream whispered as she turned toward an empty baggage area deciding to hide herself behind the baggage carousel. “He is.” Jason stated confusion etched in his voice. “Then why is he at the airport 8 feet in front of me?” Marinette asked. As Jason started angrily yelling at someone in the background Marinette started to get a call from the man himself. Marinette peaked her head over the baggage carousel to see Damian walking away from the area back to where he started when she first noticed him. 

Mari hung up on Jason who was still yelling at someone and answered her boyfriend as she started to make her way to the exit of the Airport. “Hello.” Marinette answered not seeing Damian anywhere near her. “Hello Angel, what are you up too?” He asked her Marinette responding to a text that said Alfred was on her way to pick her up. “Oh you know just working on a commission. What about you Dami?” She asked him. “Oh you know just trying to find my family, they disappeared and left Greyson to babysit me like a two year old. You’ll never guess where I found them? They were at the airport also while I was looking for them I saw a girl that looked like you but she disappeared but I don't think it was you.” Damian finished just as Alfred pulled up. “That sounds like an exciting day.” Marinette said getting in the car signaling to Alfred that she was on the phone with Damian. “I’m sorry Dami but I’m getting a call Chloe I got to go love you.” “Love you too angel.” Damain said as Marinette hung up on him. 

“Sorry about that Alfred it’s nice to see you again thank you for coming at such a short notice and getting me out of that predicament.” Marinette said smiling thankfully at the man. Alfred smiled back. “It’s not a problem Miss Marinette as it’s wonderful to see you again. Now tell me Marinette were you not supposed to ride the bus to the hotel with your classmates?” He asked turning the corner to exit the airport pick up, Like a camp I might add. “They kinda forgot me here, which was stupid beacauce I have to check them into the hotel.” Marinette responded. “How very unfortunate Miss.” Alfred said looking at her in the rearview mirror. The rest of the ride to the hotel was filled with idle chit chat. 

Marinette was tired once she finally got to the hotel. After getting out telling Alfred to wait for her she walked into the hotel lobby to see Ms. Bustier and Lila trying to reason with the clerk who didn’t understand what they were saying as they were speaking French. Mari, not wanting to deal with her classmate's bull, just marched right up to the lady at the front desk, ignoring her teacher's protests and Lila’s sob story. “I'm sorry for that ma’am, I’m Marinette DuPeng-Cheng and here is my ID.” Marinettte said in English handing her ID to the lady. The lady smiled thankful that someone spoke English. “It really is no problem Miss Marinette. If you don't mind me asking where were you the last 20 minutes?” Marinette sighed. “They left me at the airport, and if you were wondering, this girl,” Marinette said, gesturing to Lila. “Was trying to sell you a sob story about how she actually won the contest and that I stole the credit for all of her hard work that her and her boyfriend, Damond Wayne, had worked so hard for her to get.” Marinette finished rolling her eyes. While Lila looked a mix of confused and like she wanted to rip off Marinette’s head. 

The lady laughed at this, still typing away on her computer. “Well that’s certainly a story seeing as it’s Damian Wayne not Damond, and that he does have a girlfriend who is nothing like this girl at all, or at least from what I’ve heard. Also I’m sorry that they left you at the airport.” Marinette smiled again. “Thank you. Also mind telling me about what you heard about his girlfriend, I’m pretty curious.” The lady giggled turning towards her again holding out the room keys. “Well I heard she’s just an angel and that she is protected by a lot of the rogues, oh I heard about this one time her and Damian were on a date and the riddler came to rob the place and she just ripped on him about his fashion taste. He was so distraught that he not only turned himself in but cried a little too. Oh how I would love to meet her one day and ask her secret for melting the ice prince’s heart.” Marinette laughed. “Why does everyone want to know that?” Marinette giggled and that lady looked confused. “I guess there really isn’t a secret. He just was nice to me when I accidentally spilt coffee on him after tripping on the curb. We walked for a little bit and then he asked me for coffee and the rest was history. So I guess my secret was that apparently he finds girls spilling coffee all over him attractive.” Marinette walked away with the room keys after that leaving a laughing desk lady who was typing on her phone. 

After giving her teacher the room keys she went back to her limo and a waiting Alfred, happy and looking forward to the next couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image of marinette hiding from damian gives me serotonin in life


	4. Let it snow let it snow let it snow pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far

The next couple of days were of trying to hide Marinette inside the manner without Damian knowing which was hard seeing that she couldn’t just hang out in the guest room as the whole family wanted to spend time with her. So the next 4 days were spent with Alfred in the kitchen or at WE with the rest of the Waynes. Those days were also spent telling Damian that she can't talk because she is busy with a project and she could see him start moping around the manner so she called him and the two talked for hours. The next day he was much happier and that made Mari smile. There was only one close call. Marinette and the three Wayne brothers were all watching a Gaberial Iglesias comedy special on Netflix when Damian walked in. Lucky for her she was laying with her head on top of a pillow on Jason’s lap with Dicks legs behind her back. Tim was sitting in the middle with Marinette on top of him and Dick’s legs. They quickly covered her up with the think blanket and without saying a word Damian sat down on the floor watching the special with them. Luckily he left saying he was tired and went to bed. The rest of them finished the special and swiftly went to bed. 

So here they were at the annual Wayne holiday fundraiser Marinette was backstage with a very hyped up Jagged Stone. “I can't believe you finally agreed to do a face reveal. Oh little rocker I hope your class realizes their mistake and when they want your forgiveness you say no.” He said pumping his fist in the air. Marinette laughed. “I don't think that’s how this is going to go down but ok.” Jagged frowned and was about to say something when Bruce walked in, followed by Penny. “Marinette we have 5 minutes until your reveal are you ready?” Bruce asked, looking at the girl who was smiling and nodding at him. He noticed something in her hands and asked her about it. “Oh, this is my mask for when I first go on. It’s kinda my signature outing look.” She said as she showed him the mask. It was a light pink helmet that had some black details and cherry blossoms on it with the initials M.DC right below the eye shield on the left side of the helmet. 

Bruce was about to compliment her on a job well done but Penny interrupted him. “Mari we have to put it on now.” Marinette was confused and Penny noticed this. “We have to style your hair so that it comes out perfectly when you take off your helmet.” Marinette nodded as if she understood but was whisked off by the hair and make up team. After that was all done she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on her dress that was dark green A-line Tulle off the shoulder accented floor length dress the accents being done in red to give off a Holiday season vibe. With her bright pink helmet she looked ridiculous. There wasn't much help there so she decided to place on a red present bow on the side of the helmat. She sighed thinking to herself this is as good as she can get with this and went to the side of the stage where she could see Bruce just starting his opening speech. 

“Hello everyone and welcome to the 50th annual Wayne holiday charity gala started and funded by my mother Martha Wayne, who always enjoyed the holiday season.”Bruce started while the crowd applauded. Marinette tuned out the rest of his speech worrying more about calming her nerves down. Jagged glanced at the nervous girl. “Mari you’ll do great and they’ll love you, if they don’t, well with the reputation your boyfriend has he would bet some people up for you.” Mari giggled feeling her nerves die down. “Thanks Jagged.” Jagged smiled looking back at Bruce just in time to see him introduce Jagged on stage. “Well that’s my cue little lady, see you soon.” Jagged said as he walked on stage. 

In true Jagged fashion he walked up to the podium holding up his signature rock and roll sign. “Hello Gotham, I’m so happy to be here tonight. Thank you Bruce for that rock and roll introduction. I have a special guest joining us soon but before that i would just like to say thank you to the Waynes for hosting this lovely gala and,” Jagged paused looking off in the distance for a second but soon started speaking again. “I’m impatient. I'm going to bring out the surprise now, please welcome out my favorite person ever, my personal designer M.DC.” Marinette knew this was her cue and walked on stage. As she got closer to the podium she felt all of her nervousness slowly leave her body. 

M.DC reached the stage smiling under her helmet. The applause died down and M.DC started her speech. “Thank you Jagged, even though we all know that I’m not your favorite person seeing as your wife is backstage.” She laughed and continued. “I would also like to thank Mr. Wayne for allowing me to speak tonight. This is my first speech ever and I wanted it to be in a place special to me. There are so many people I want to thank for so many reasons. I would like to thank Jagged for kick starting my whole career. If he wouldn’t have given me a second chance after messing up his Paris glasses I Don't know where my fashion career would be. Also thank you Penny for just being all around awesome and supportive. I have some more people to thank but I’m going to need some help, Jagged?” M.DC asked and the man ran back on stage and went over to her about ready to take her helmet off. The crowd caught on and was cheering and clapping loudly. 

“Ok on three.” M.DC told the man but you could barely hear her over the cheers of the crowd. Marinette could see her class in the back just eagerly waiting for the reveal,but behind her signature sweet smile Lila’s eyes screamed for a game plan. ‘Oh this is going to. be good.’ Mari thought smirking under her helmet. Soon she and Jagged were removing her helmet and her Beautiful midnight locks curled slightly to frame her face like she was a supermodel. Jagged ran off stage with her helmet as the crowd clapped. Her smile widened as she caught sight of her classmates whose jaws were on the floor and staring at her with confusion. Next her eyes found Damians who was trying so hard to school his features but failing at hiding his shock. She giggled and the crowd died down to listen to her speak. 

“Before Miss M.DC continues,” the voice of Damian Wayne said from the crowd somehow getting his hands on a microphone. (Curse Alfred). Marinette just stared at him as he made his way to the stage. “Well a lot of you have been wondering who my girlfriend is so.” Damian said, gesturing to M.DC as he walked up to her side. “Here she is.” Marinette laughed and hugged him. “Yes we are dating, now this is not a boyfriend reveal Dami, we can talk about this later.” Damian laughed and kissed her head. “Ok angel I will talk to you later.” He said walking off stage with a smile. 

M.DC finished her thank you’s quickly, everyone of them being sweeter than the last one. She was about to go on when an angry class marched up to the stage. They stood there not confronting the girl but laughing loudly, talking about how much they hated her and just all around being annoying. After looking around the room M.DC sighed noticing how everyone was looking at the class clearly distracted by whatever they were saying. “Would you like to say something?” M.DC asked, rolling her eyes at her class's antics. “Don’t you have anything better to do than steal Lila’s work and her fiancé.” Alya accused while the crowd looked on with bewilderment wondering who this girl is. 

M.DC was about to answer before all the Waynes appeared on stage Damian was pulling her off stage while Dick and Time were doing something in the back with Bruce offering bits of info here and there while Jason took up the opportunity to answer for her. “While little lady I’m glad you asked, you see your little friend here, Lila, has gained quite a following in Paris lying about different celebrities, and before you try and back up her lies we have a power point of all of her lies and the truths behind them all plus your friend lied about half the guests here so at least one of them would back her up right. So if she is telling the truth at least one of them will stick up for her.” And with that he went to help the others set up the PowerPoint. 

Marinette looked at Damian who was smiling down at her. “I was not expecting that to be my face reveal.” Marinette said smiling back at him. “We had this planned for a while now I just didn’t know that we were using it now. Damian said, leading her to the stage exit stairs. Marinette laughed. “Where are we going.” You’ll see, by the way you look lovely tonight in glad I get to match with my angel.” “Well Dami I had a really hard time with your suit color. So did you like my little surprise?” “So that was you at the airport, wasn’t it?” “Yes it was and before you called I was on the phone with a very angry Jason.” Mari giggled and Damian huffed. Mari continued. “You know when you walked in on your brothers two days ago watching that Comedy special?” “Don’t tell me.” “Yeahthere was no body pillow, that was me hidden under blankets.” “So you're telling me that you were in my house and I didn’t know it.” “For the last couple of days yes I was surprised you didn’t know sooner my room was right across from yours.” Damian sighed as they reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped in front of the door that led outside. 

“You got me good Angel I’ll admit defeat, now I have a surprise for you, close your eyes.” Damian said, taking her hand as she closed her eyes. “If this is something stupid I swear.” Marinette threatened lightly but Damian just laughed as he opened the door. “I promise you’ll love it.” Damian said as he led her outside. After a couple of moments Damian stopped her and took both of her hands in his. “Ok you can open them.” Marinette opened her eyes to see a smiling Damian with snow falling down around them. Marinette smiled brightly. “It’s beautiful.” Marinette said looking around before finally looking back at Damian. “Thank you.” Damian leaned down so their foreheads were touching. “Anything for you angel.” He said as their lips met for a loving kiss. And if the downfall of Lila Rossi was happening in the crowded banquet hall Marinette couldn’t care less. Sure she was sad that she had to miss the downfall of her biggest bully. But she would rather be here in the snow with the love of her life. ‘So,’ Marinette thought ‘Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed some fluff   
> The nest chapters might get shorter but I like longer chapters more, sorry for any typos I’ll try to fix those the next story will not be related to this one. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day/night depending on where you are 
> 
> CEO of trying and failing to put the song in the story somewhere through bad inserts


	5. Holly Jolly Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late I’m super behind and I really want these to be good and long one shots for you guys enjoy day 5 and let’s hope I can catch up soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw. Needle and minor head injury

Marinette knew as soon as she woke up this Christmas was going to be different. She was expecting to be waking up in her bed like she did every morning but instead she was laying on the ground. She was in her ladybug suit she might add. She was in Gotham She noticed looking around at the clouds. She didn’t remember how she got here at all. Last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her bed as Marinette and waking up here. 

She sighed and sat up and looked around her just as she did that she transformed back into Marinette. Tikki fell right next to Marinette on the ground and she was out cold. Weird she thought usually she just was tired after transforming. She looked around and didn’t know where she was. She knew her way around Gotham better than most people who lived there, At least according to Damian. 

Marinette did the only thing that would be logical at this point and just started walking around she realized that she still had her phone on her which was good. After glancing at the time and time zone. Yep she thought to herself she was definitely somewhere in Gotham. Marinette felt very on edge. Her gut was telling her to get out of there really fast and her gut has never been wrong before. 

Walking out of wherever she was Marinette went to call Damian only to have no answer. Marinette shivered as she finally noticed that it was snowing out and she was definitely not dressed for the weather in her black leggings white combat boots and very baggy light pink sweatshirt of her own design. Marinette did not remember putting any of this on after she went to bed and was very confused on how she was wearing all of this. 

“Why can’t I remember anything.” Marinette said mostly to herself in the cold winter air of the night. “I can help you with that one baby bug.” Marinette felt a shiver go down her spine there was only one person who ever called her that. She turned around and was met with the one person she was hoping not to see. “You see that would be the effects of one of the prototype gases I gave to Mr. Mothman in Paris.” Scarecrow said moving closer to the girl who was currently frozen in fear. Marinette just stared at him. ‘I shouldn’t be scared of him. I'm ladybug kick his butt.’ She thought to herself but her body wouldn’t move. 

“We figured that since you are working with the Bats we should work together, so I gave him a gas that would knock you out and that erases the memory of the last hour before you were hit. And after you were unconscious all he did was make an alumna to teleport you here.” Marinette paled more than she already was, ‘if he’s working with Hawkmoth and he’s seen me without my mask who’s to say that he wont tell him. As if he could read minds he answered her question. “You know I could sell you out to Hawkmoth, but i dont think I’m going to because if I remember correctly you're the younger Wayne’s brat who is protected by almost all the rouges plus the Joker. So instead of selling you out, I'm going to test my new toxin on you.”

At that moment he body finally decided to listen to her and she ran fast. She booked it out of the alley and onto a very empty snow covered street. After running for 3 blocks she looked behind her to see if he was close to her or coming after her at all. He was a lot closer to her than she thought only being about a block away. She felt her phone ringing in her hand. She looked at it and thanked her good luck when it was Damian on the other end. 

She as best as she could while running for her life answered the phone. Before she could say anything Damian spoke first. “Angel you know better than to call me on patrol.” “I know but-“ She started but was interrupted by him again. “Angel are you running?” “Yes now-“ “Why are you-“ “SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!” Marinette screamed, interrupting whatever he was going to ask. “I somehow was,” Mari paused huffing, losing all the air in her lungs due to screaming and running. “I’m in Gotham due to some unfortunate events and I’m currently being chased down by Scarecrow, I have no idea where I am so please track me. He’s chasing me with a new toxin and I don’t know how much longer I can run from him he’s catching up to me real fast and-“ In the middle of explaining what’s happening she slips on a piece of ice and sending her phone flying and screaming in the process.

Marinette fell face first into the iced over pavement hitting her head hard on the ground. She felt blood going down the side of her head but didn’t care at the moment because Scarecrow was lunging at her with his needle of toxin pointed towards her. She rolled out of the way just in time but was not so lucky as his next attack punctured her leg. The last thing she heard before her world went dark was his creepy voice. “Have a holly jolly Christmas little bug.” And then she was faced with a world of darkness.


	6. Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day maybe I will catch up after all

Marinette was told to never hate people and that hatred would eat her up inside and only cause her problems. So Marinette learned to love the good in everyone including her ex bully now best friend Chloe but as Marinette sits alone on a park bench in the middle of the December on Christmas Eve she thinks now I’d the good time to hate someone. Yes Marinette loathes Lila with every fiber of her being. 

Marinette thought about how she got in this situation. Her class had been on a trip to Gotham for internship training. Marinette had stayed up all night for weeks to make sure her entry was perfect. She had won of course but there came a problem, the internship was over Christmas break so most parents were sceptical about letting their kids come but in the end they all ended up going. Ms. Bustier decided to throw a Christmas party in Gotham instead but Lila had convinced the class not to tell her where it is and Chloe who was her only friend in her class was having Christmas in the neighboring city of Metropolis with her mother so she had no idea where this party was so she just decided to sit alone in the park people watching. 

People watching alone on Christmas probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do seeing as all that she saw was happy smiles and cute couples and happy children playing in the snow. She sighed bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her arms and head across them. “Alone on Christmas, really makes the phrase ‘I’ll have a Blue Christmas without you’ have a very different meaning.” She said aloud to no one in particular. She felt the tears fall down her face but didn’t feel like blinking them out of her eyes, she just let them fall silently. 

After a couple of moments she felt her phone ringing. Not looking forward to one of Lila’s threats again she decided to look at the caller ID. It was Jagged. She quickly answered thinking that it was probably an emergency. “Hello uncle Jagged.” She answered, not really bothering to put much enthusiasm in her voice. “Little rocker what’s wrong? You shouldn’t sound that sad on Christmas.” He asked her concern etched into his voice. “Just Lila again.” She answered him. Over the last couple of months Marinette opened up about Lila’s lies and he was at first livid to find out about the lies but soon just listened to her and every one and a while just suggesting that he can easily take down her lies. 

There was silence on the other side of the phone before Jagged spoke again. “Can we please take her down Mari.” He suggested. Normally she would have said no fearing about akuma’s but there were no akumas in Gotham and she really wanted to take her down. “Ok what do you suggest.” “Oh Rock on I’m so glad you finally agreed. Ok so I know you're in Gotham for Christmas and Your boyfriend’s family is throwing a Christmas party tonight. So what if the world famous MDC just so happens to make an appearance with The one and only Jagged Stone tonight.” He said, sounding nonchalant at the end. 

Marinette smiled to herself it was the perfect thing to give Damian for Christmas. “Ok I’m in. I’m assuming that you will pick me up and Penny will help me get ready in two hours seeing as that’s the time it starts but we could make an entrance being fashionably late. Also uncle Jagged you're lucky that I brought a matching dress to Damian's suit tonight just in case something like this happened.” Marinette said walking towards her hotel. As Jagged rambled on about his plans Marinette thought to herself about how maybe this wouldn’t be a Blue Christmas after all.


	7. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 in one day I’m on a roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty but it’s fluffy

Damian had no idea how he had been convinced to do this but here he was under the stupidest thing he had ever seen in his whole 18 years of living. The mistletoe. Now his brothers were under the stupid impression that he was in love with his best friend Marinette. He was but that wasn’t the point. So they decided to get them both under the mistletoe. So here he was in the library of the manor waiting for Marinette to knock on the closed door. He was reading a Christmas Carol for the second time this year trying not to think of how horrible this could go. 

So here they were awkwardly looking at each other blushing like tomatoes while the rest of the Wayne boys watched with cameras. “Well it is tradition it doesn’t have to mean anything.” Marinette said not meeting his eyes at all and her face somehow got redder. Oh Damian was so screwed. She had him wrapped around her pretty angelic finger and he loved it. Instead of kissing her he leaned in and decided to whisper. “But what if I want it to mean something.” And before she could say anything he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. The kiss lasted about 20 seconds and only half way through did she realize what was happening and kiss him back. 

They only pulled away from each other why they heard cheers and whistles behind them. Ignoring the peanut gallery the two just stared at each other having a silent conversation with each other. “I guess that makes us a thing now huh   
mon amour.” And with that she left the room leaving the two who could speak French (Damian and Dick) in shock at her exit. Yeah Damian thought he might not think it was the stupidest thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon amor- my love


	8. Deck the halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 to chapter 5 I was going to leave it as a cliffhanger but you guys wanted pt 2 so here we are. Enjoy. 
> 
> Tw talks of death And paralyzing drugs and Other sensible topics

All Marinette felt was the cold snow on the ground beneath her. She went to sit up but found her body just wasn’t responding to her and her eyes wouldn’t even open. She could also hear the voices of the Bat-Fam in the distance. She could hear Scarecrow too. “Are you sure this is where she is?” She could hear Robin ask in the distance. “Yes I tracked her phone to this block we might have to split up to find her though.” Red Robin said answering the worried Robin. 

Marinette finally opened her eyes seeing that she was in a different place from where she originally was knocked out. She was in a building but the snow still came in through the holes in the ceiling. She still couldn’t move her head which was weird. “Oh sleeping beauty has awoken.” Scarecrow said and she could hear him start walking towards her. 

Soon his head was now in her line of vision “If you’re wondering, that's the toxin seeping into your body. It slowly paralyzes your entire body slowly shutting down your system until you die, well little lady I have to go I hope you had a good life I’m off bye bye.” And with that he left her line of vision. Marinette tried to speak but her lips wouldn’t move so it came out as a muffled whimper. She felt a couple tears fall down her face and thought to herself ‘hope you get here soon Damian’ And then she went unconscious. 

To say Damian was freaking out was an understatement there was a decent sized putt left of blood on the ground and Marinette's phone right next to it. So it wasn't that far of a stretch to say that the two were connected wasn't a big stretch. He followed his instincts and the tiny drops of blood in the snow into the nearest building not even letting the rest of his team know where he was going but he did hear them talking about not finding anything. 

With his swords drawn he slowly made his way into the building as he rounded the corner into a giant open room. Damian took a sharp breath at the scene before him dropping his swords in the process he heard the rest of his family ask what happened or if he’s ok but he found he was unable to think of anything but the sight before him. Marinette was covered in a thin layer of snow there was a pool of blood around her head and her chest was barely moving. 

Breaking out of his initial shock and ignoring the cries over the coms he rushed to Marinette’s side as fast as his legs would take him. Dropping to his knees next to the girl. He grabbed her hand and checked her pulse. It was faint but there. Still holding her hand he took his other one to gently cup her cheek also slightly inspecting the wound on her head. That was pretty bad but it shouldn’t have caused her to almost go into a coma. “Mari please wake up, you need to wake up.”

As if hearing his pleas Marinette started to open her eyes looking for him. “Mari look at me.” He said and her eyes snapped towards him glistening with tears. “Dami.” She whined but Damian shushed her. “You’ll be ok but you need to stay awake for me ok.” He pleaded with her a mix of anger and fear in his voice. “Toxin……in……..me…..dying……..sl..slowly.” That moment it clicked for Damian. Scarecrow made a toxin that was slowly killing his angel, he couldn’t allow that. Damian Wayne was not going to let that happen. “I need you to stay awake ok angel.” She made a hum in agreement. 

“Everyone we need to get Marinette back to the cave she doesn’t have much time left, and let Alfred know about the situation too.” Damian ordered picking Marinette up bridal style and quickly walk out of the abandoned house. “You're going to be ok.” Damian said to the semi unconscious girl. She smiled slightly. “Dami…..I…..love...y...you.” And Damian felt the girl in his arms go limp and cursed to himself. He needed to get Alfred quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry pt 3 is on its way for you guys 
> 
> Don’t worry she didn’t die its a Christmas story I wouldn’t do that to you guys...or would I


	9. Jingle bell rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 3 short but sweet also kinda hate this might rewrite but I hope you enjoy

Marinette again found herself unconscious but instead of the black void she found herself dreaming. She was in a beautiful field filled with flowers of all colors. The great pine trees surrounding the field made it look like a scene straight out of a movie. She recognized this as the field Damian took her to for their one year, they sat there all day reading and playing in the flowers. It was a day she would never forget. She was wearing a long red dress that flowed in the breeze of the cool summer air. 

She saw a figure in the distance, the sun shining behind him almost looking like an angel. She ran towards the person and as she got closer she could see the figure of a girl who couldn’t be older than 12 looking at her. “Hello Marinette.” Mari recognized that voice. “Tikki?” She asked and the girl smiled at her. “Yes Mari it's me.” “Where are we?” “We are inside your head.” “Oh.” “You're taking this better than I thought you would, well you are Marinette and you never fail to surprise me.” Marinette giggled at Tikki. “So why are we here?” “You were going to have to make a choice but seeing as you subconsciously choose to be here of all places I think you already have an answer.” Tikki said gesturing to the field around them. Mari smiled at her. “Yeah I do.” “See you Soon Mari.” “See you soon Tikki.”

Marinette could hear them talking before they saw them. They were in a different room and she was making her way over to them. “Damian you have to expect the fact that she might not wake up.” The voice of Bruce Wayne said in the room. “Father, I believe in her. I know that she will wake up.” He said as she reached the room. There was silence before Marinette decided to speak up. “Thank you for believing in me.” She said to him tears falling down her face. The next couple of moments were spent with kisses, hugs and lots of sweet words. It was now 4 hours later and Marinette was cuddling with Damian in his room. They shared a couple of moments looking in each other's eyes before Mari spoke up. “You know if I’m spending Christmas here tomorrow have deck the halls, we might need Jon’s help with that one.” Damian smiled at her chuckling a little bit. “We will have to get up early because father will be mad at us and Jon owes me one so we can call him tomorrow.” Mari hummed falling asleep knowing that what her heart wanted was to spend her life with Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the ending of this I might rewrite this but I want to know if you like this


	10. Rockin around the Christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview to my new series. What if Dc and the MCU were mixed together and Marinette was Deadpool’s kid.

Marinette is not who she thinks she is and it scares her. She grew up thinking she was your average human with a very unique set of abilities. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t die, everything would just heal up like brand new. Her parents never told her the reason for this rather just saying she must not tell anyone about them. Not to mention every time she asked why she’s like this she just gets brushed off. Not to mention the fact she cant remember the first 7 years of her life. So following her parents instructions she hid her abilities from everyone.

When she was 14 she got the ladybug miraculous and became one of the protectors of Paris. She could even use her weird healing abilities and play them off as her miraculous protecting her. After 3 years of fighting Hawkmoth he was finally defeated and with that Marinette left France and moved in with her Boyfriend Damian Wayne in Gotham. Having finished all of her school work and her parents being M.I.A she figured she would move in with the crime fighting bats. She also knew that her parents weren’t telling her something about the first 7 years of her life and she was going to need their help to figure it out. 

So here they were 1 year later and she still hasn’t told anyone of her ability but she was going to do it tonight she thought as she walked into the bat cave. The only people in there at the moment were Jason, Bruce and Damian. Dick and Tim both being out of town, Tim on a mission and Dick visiting the Titans. She was going to tell them she really was but then they got a mission call from the X-men right before she was going to tell them so she figured it was for the best that she didn’t say anything just yet. 

Bruce decided to send Robin and Ladybug to their headquarters which felt oddly like home walking down these big coradoors with the giant metal man. She failed to get his name and really wasn't too keen on remembering it either but she couldn’t shake the feeling she had been here before and Robin seemed to notice it. “You alright angel?” He asked her. She looked back at him. “Yeah i just can’t shake the feeling that I’ve been here before, but it’s probably nothing.” She answered him and then they both dropped the subject. They failed to notice how the metal man was listening in on their conversation with interest. 

It was a couple of hours later and she decided to wander around the building feet carrying her around as if it was muscle memory. Odd she thought to herself. She found herself in front of a picture near the entry hall. It was in black and white and it was of a young girl who couldn’t have been older than 7 in the picture. She wore a pink dress and she was being carried by a man who was dressed up in a red suit with black around the eyes. Even though you could only see the girls face you could tell that they were both smiling. Marinette stared at the picture feeling almost drawn to it. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette jumped at the sound of the voice behind her and turned around. “Oh I’m sorry i was just looking at this picture here.” She said to the man gesturing to the picture. “Yeah that's a picture of Mary and her father, it was taken the day before she was kidnapped.” He said walking to her side but leaving just enough space for it to be comfortable for the two of them. “Oh I’m sorry.” Marinette said looking down at her feet. “It’s not your fault, I’m Rusty also known as Firefists.” He said offering his hand out to shake it. Marinette smiled and shook his hand. “I’m Marinette.” She answered, dropping his hand. “Oh your here with the Wayne boy, there's a rumor going around that you two are dating.” “Well that rumor would be true it's going to be 3 years on Christmas Eve.” She answered looking back at the photo. Rusty snorted at her. “I can’t believe the rumors are true. I'll see you tomorrow for the mission.” He said as he walked away. Marinette didn't even have time to respond as he was dashing away. She looked back at the picture on the wall and she was going to figure out who she was, whether it was what she wanted to hear or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that their was someone wrote Something with a similar plot already but i just rewatched the two movies and i forgot how good they were. I had to throw my hat in to try it and i just love the idea of this. so thank you feel free to give me some feedback.


	11. Feliz Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila decides death over life, plus Cute fluff

Damian was angry as he heard this class spat nonsense about him for the last 20 minutes. It was Christmas and despite what his angel said it was time for them to be stopped. Damian Wayne walked up to the very underdressed group for a gala and decided to intervene. “Omg Lila he’s coming this way.” Someone said and the said girl's head spun his way. “Hello everyone I’m Damain Wayne and I would like to personally greet you all.” He said smiling through clenched teeth. “Mister Wayne would you like to tell us about how you proposed to Lila?” One with glasses said as the Liar, Lila latched herself over his arm. “Oh Alya it was so romantic.” She said causing Damian to try to jerk his arm back but she held on tight and dug her nails into his skin. 

She then whispered to him which was infuriating to him. “Play along Or I take down your fathers entire company.” Was this girl seriously threatening him? He could hear the other guests around him whispering about how they hope the girl doesn’t get hurt too badly because they all know that only one person can hold him like that. “Excuse me, miss.” Damian said a very threatening smile graced his face. He learned from the best. “If you wouldn’t mind please get your hand off of me.” He said emphasizing the word hands. Surprisingly the girl let go of his arms laughing but soon moved her hands to roam his chest still rambling on about how he was such a Kidder. “I’m giving you one more chance to stop touching me, and leave me alone or things will not go your way.” He threatened one last time but Lila just brushed him off. 

The next couple of moments were of no surprise to the party goers, Commissioner Gordon who was a guest and the rest of the Waynes who were ready to step in if the situation needed. Plus Tim had security on it’s way. Damian had pulled her hands off him by the wrists and pulled them up as far as they went behind her back causing her face to go to the ground and her knees to give out. Security soon escorted her out followed soon by an angry class. 

Marinette saw the whole thing with Nino Kim Alix and Chloe. She didn’t really register what was happening until she heard Chloe. “Mari you ok?” Mari looked around at her friends all with worried looks on their faces. “Yeah yeah I’m fine.” She answered and made her way over to Damian who smiled at her and met her half way. “You did that all for me?” She asked, hugging him. He pulled away smiling one of his smiles reserved for her. “Of course Angel I love you.” Mari smiled at him and kissed him. 

The end of the night happened too soon and Damian was walking her to her guest room at the Wayne manor. “Oh Angel.” He said before leaving. “What is it?” Mari questioned. “Oh I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart.” And with that he left Marinette standing in the doorway of her room. Marinette finally composed herself realizing what he just did. “DID YOU JUST FELIZ NAVIDAD ME!”


	12. God re he merry gentlemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette snaps

Snap!  
You could almost hear the sound of Marinette’s patience break. It had been wearing thin for so long but she couldn’t deal with it anymore. Marinette actually woke up in a pretty good mood. It was her boyfriend’s birthday tomorrow and she was excited. She got to school on time and started scrolling through her twitter feed. MDC was really blowing up thanks to a lot of her celebrity connections. When she decided to eavesdrop on Lila’s lies. Mistake number 1. “Oh yes Damian calls me his Khara, it means love in arebic.” Mari snorted, quickly covering it up so she couldn’t be heard. ‘That is not what that means.’

“Oh wow Lila tell us more.” Way to play into her hand  
“Of course, well we met when we were 7 his father introduced us.” Didn’t live with his father until age 10.  
“And he just was just the sweetest he couldn’t hurt a fly.” He literally almost broke a girls arm for poking him to get his attention.   
“Oh and how can I forget his lovely mother.” Marinette felt herself seething with anger. Did she not know that that was a very touchy topic with him and he never liked to bring it up ever.   
“Oh she was filled with so much love and gentleness. She was like the world's greatest mother to Damian, he just loves her so much.”Those words rang in her head like a bell on repeat. That was the final straw. 

Snap!  
Everyone heard Marinette get up and she meant for herself to be heard. Everyone also had a chill run down their spin from the mere aura she was emitting. Even her friends were scared of her. The classroom was silent for a couple of moments no one dared to speak. Her head was still down but she soon brought it up and looked at Lila and their eyes met and Lila felt literal chills run down her whole body. The look on Marinette’s face was the angriest anyone has ever seen her. Even people who knew her sense dipiars.

They held eye contact for a couple of moments before Marinette said one thing. It was very quiet and everyone in the room heard it and although it was said quietly everyone felt the anger behind it. “Don’t talk about his mother.” And before Lila could refute it Marinette left the room almost like flames were burning behind her as she walked. But she did leave a fire in her wake and it was starting to burn. 

Chloe was scared. She was told by the Wayne boy to record everything ever said about them but she didn’t expect Marinette to react the way she did and oh boy and angry Marinette was not one you want to mess with. Chloe sent the video to Tim who asked for it oh boy this was going to be entertaining. 

Damian’s plane just landed in Paris and checked into his hotel room. He just turned his phone on when he saw that he had many missed calls and texts from Marinette. That was weird she should be in school. He decided to call her back. “Hello Angel.” He said as he heard her answer. On the other side of the line he did not expect to hear the girl crying. “Dami?” She whined. “Angel? What’s wrong?” He asked concern etched into her voice. “Are you at your hotel right now?” She asked, still crying. “Yes I am but-“ “open the door.” Confused, he opened the door and was met with Marinette who looked like a mess. 

Marinette quickly through herself into his arms and just cried. Damian just let her cry into his chest, closing the door and bringing her over to the weird in floor sofa thing that was in the room. It was a while before she finally calmed down enough to talk to him. “I couldn’t just let her say that.” Mari mumbled looking him in the eyes. “What did she say?” He asked, already knowing who she was. “Damian, she started lying about your mother.” Damian was baffled into silence for a moment. “What did she say?” He asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice but failing a little. “I don’t want to repeat, I'm pretty sure Chloe got it on video too.” Damian nodded and pulled the girl closer to him. “It’s ok Angel, we can talk about it later. 

So the two sat there just hugging each other and when Mari was ready to talk he would be there to listen meanwhile back in Gotham the rest of the Waynes were not only angry but very impressed by Marinette. It looks like she did pick something up from Damian after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khara- shit


	13. Grandma got ran over by a reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gina also everyone is very out of character.

To be fair this was Jason’s fault they were in the hospital on Christmas. Gina was in the hospital,don’t worry she was mostly ok other than a couple of broken bones. She had come over to visit Mari who was spending Christmas with her Boyfriend and his family. They were having a small gathering with friends and Marinette had invited her grandma over who said she was in town. 

Marinette and Damian should have known that this night was going to be a disaster as soon as they let Jason make the eggnog. He came out of the kitchen with a giant smile plastered on his face. Handing everyone a glass Damian took a sip and immediately spit it back into the cup. There was way too much alcohol in this drink. He looked at Mari next to him who was about to take a sip. He quickly grabbed the cup from her and all he said was it’s Todd don’t trust it. 

Soon the only sober ones were Alfred Damian and Marinette. Everyone was passed out on the floor minus Bruce who was play fighting with Clark which was an image all the sober people would never get out of their heads. He was acting like a child. Meanwhile a very drunk Gina and Jason were just plain old fist fighting in the street while the sober ones watched. Neither one was injured and the others so decided to let them wear themselves out. One moment Jason shoved Gina and the next thing they knew another drunk guy on a sleigh was running over Gina which was how they got themselves in the hospital. 

So yeah it was certainly a Christmas that would be burned into Marinette and Damian’s minds note to self: don’t let Jason make eggnog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write this


	14. It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life swap au +friends Also usage of the word Twink

Growing up in the league Christmas or any holiday was out of the question so when Marinette was 11 a year after she moved in with her father and all of her brothers were sitting there talking about Christmas she was very confused. She asked about it and her brothers spent the night explaining it to her. The concept of a fat man breaking into their home scared her but who would know if she never told them. 

5 years later her family was spending Christmas in Paris the mayor had invited them for a Gala event. She had invited her best friend Chloe who was Clark Kent’s daughter but she politely declined saying that she was going to go to the daily plant’s Christmas party. So here Marinette was alone at a holiday party just sitting at a table drinking way too much punch. 

Marinette made her way back to the punch bowl for the fifth time that night but before she could reach it she heard some very obnoxious people talking. “It’s so cool you know Marinette Wayne.” “I know I’ve known her since diapers we go way back.” Marinette hated these types of people deciding the punch could wait and she decided to join the conversation. “Hello I couldn’t help but overhear how you know Marinette Wayne?” Mari said as the girl's head snapped forward towards her. “Oh yes she is my best friend. I’m Lila by the way. What’s your name?”

Marinette noticed two boys behind the rest looking very uncomfortable one was laughing the other one was looking on with envy. “So you’ve never met me before, right?” The girl laughed. “No I haven’t.” Mari smiled her best sweet smile. “I’m Marinette Wayne nice to meet you.” The girl paled and Marinette walked away leaving a very confused french class behind. 

After dealing with that all Marinette wanted was more punch. Once getting her punch she just really wanted to drink it but the two boys from earlier came up and started talking. “Wow that was so cool.” The shorter one said. “I’m Jon and this is my best friend Damian.” Marinette smiled slightly. “I do this all the time it never gets old, one of the perks of being a celebrity I guess. Plus anyone with half a brain cell could tell she was lying.” Marinette explained, finally taking a sip of her punch. “Well finally her castle of lies is coming down.” The taller boy, Damian said. Marinette set her punch down. “Ok let me guess you,” She said pointing at Damian. “Knew her lies were fake but she threatened you and some outside force decided to also tell you something along the lines of take the high road so you did, and you,” she said pointing at Jon. “Were the voice of reason behind this telling him not to listen to anything that person said and when he finally realized what was happening he was two far down the rabbit hole. Thus you two were exiled from the class. Correct?” Marinette said, taking a sip of her punch at the end. 

The two boys looked at her with shocked expressions. “How do you know that?” Damian said, regaining some of his composure. Marinette laughed. “One of my many talents. But also by the way that Jon kept glaring at the class from afar while you Damian tried your best to ignore it was a clue but the dead giveaways were when Lila kept glaring at you and the blonde Twink kept giving you nervous glances. That was after about 5 minutes of observation.” Marinette explained taking another long sip from her punch glass. “Wow you're really good...um…” Damian said, nervously trying not to make eye contact with her. Marinette smiled at his cute reaction. “Call me Mari, it’s what my friend calls me.” She said smiling and sticking out her hand for him to shake but before he could Jon’s phone rang. “Oh crap it’s my girlfriend I gotta go see you.” And with that he left. 

Which left Damian and Marinette alone. Damian was very flustered and red in the face as Marinette downed the rest of her punch before speaking to him again. “Would you like to dance with me?” She asked and his eyes sparkled at her. “Oh, um, yes I would.” And with that she took him to dance on the dance floor. The two danced, talked and laughed for hours before finally leaving the dance floor to hang out on a balcony overlooking the beautiful Paris skyline. “I don’t know how you are doing this?” Marinette finally said and Damian gave her a confused look. “Doing what?” He inquired back. Mari sighed. “Like a kid, for the first ten years of my life I never got to be a kid I was raised to be this perfect human until my mother dropped me off with my father where I felt like I needed to uphold this social standing of a young proper women when I was only 10, and after 6 years of slowly letting down that view on life and living with my brothers, I still have a hard time letting go of theses things that were engraved into my head, but in just a few hours you managed to let me forget about all these things so thank you.” She finished looking up at Damian who was looking at her with sad eyes but had a smile on his face. “I’m glad I could help.”

By the end of the night Marinette managed to get his number and somehow not have her evening ruined by her brothers. When Marinette finally made it back to her family that were all really confused by the smile plastered on her face. But Mari didn’t care, she finally found someone that made her feel special.


	15. Baby it’s cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one shot that goes in every direction

Getting kidnapped was not how Marinette wanted to spend Christmas Eve this year but with Lila Rossi as your classes resident it’s like you’re walking around with a ‘I want to not live’ sign in bright neon yellow. So getting kidnapped right after Lila claimed to the Harley that Marinette dating Robin and for once she told the truth and when Harley corrected and said that she was dating the Wayne boy Lila just stood there mouth open agape but what really made that moment was the look on her face when Harley explained that it was girls weekend and kidnapping Mari. 

Yeah so that’s girl’s weekend consisted of doing hair and nails, talking trash about Lila, spilling tea, and the bet of which one of the bats would come and at what time. Harley said Red Robin in 1 hour, Ivy said Nightwing in 30 minutes, CatWoman said Batman in 10 minutes and Marinette finally said Robin in 2 hours. Needless to say that 2 hour later Robin showed up looking really annoyed, Marinette won herself a solid $300. She called this a win. 

Damian gave her a very concerned look as she sat in the manor’s living room counting her winnings as she waited for the rest of the family to arrive so they could open presents. “Where did you get that little lady?” Dick asked, entering the living room. “She made a bet to see who was going to rescue her and at what time.” Damian deadpanned at the older man. “Hey in my defense I wasn’t in danger so I didn’t need to be rescued.” Mari said as the other boys entered the room. “Cool what were the bets?” Jason asked, looking excited. “Well Harley said Red Robin in 1 hour, Ivy said Nightwing in 30 minutes, Cat Woman said Batman in 10 minutes and I finally said Robin in 2 hours. And I won $300. And before you go and pout at me we all agreed that you would be too drunk to come and save me.” Jason said nothing to protest instead just shrugging his shoulders indicating to the group that he was indeed drunk. And the rest of the night went by super fast. 

Too soon it was Christmas morning and Marinette wanted to play in the snow but somehow between pretty much singing Baby it’s cold outside back and forth Damian convinced Mari to cuddle with him for a couple of hours more. And if they didn’t get out of bed until noon no one would question them about it, instead they wondered why and how Jason ended passed out on the chandler in the entryway with no way to even get up there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason you were fine when everyone went to bed? How did you get up there? And why did No one notice until Bruce asked and Alfred just pointed up?


	16. Christmas in Dixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorty but a goody. Mari and company have a road trip adventure.

Marinette just wanted to sleep but when her boyfriend and his three brothers decided instead of flying back to Gotham from L.A., like any normal person would, that they were going to have a road trip taking turns driving and she drew the short end of the stick and was the night time driver. She was supposed to drive from Oklahoma to North Carolina and she was already sick of driving only driving an hour and a half and Tim was supposed to be her copilot but he fell asleep. If only there was a way to make it go fast? 

Marinette got an idea after making sure the other 4 passengers were sleeping. She wiped out the horse Miraculous and opened a portal to North Carolina and drove through it. She pulled into a rest stopgap out of the driver's seat and climbed past a sleeping Dick and Jason to the third row of seating where Damian was laying down on the seats. She smiled at how peaceful he looked and cuddled up in his arms. His arms instantly wrapped around her tightly and she finally felt at peace and with the thoughts of how all this was going to be a future Marinette thing to deal with she fell asleep feeling safe and dreaming of sweet things. 

Tim was the first up, it being his turn to drive next. He felt bad about leaving Marinette up by herself but it seemed that it was no problem as they were ahead of schedule he woke up Jason who was the next driver and made him copilot. After driving for two hours Damian finally woke up and after readjusting Mari so she was now laying on a pillow on his lap and also pulling the blankets over her again and he looked out the window. Dick woke up at about three hours from Gotham and with that he was the last copilot being as he started driving on the trip. Everyone was not surprised that Mari was still sleeping seeing as how in their eyes she fell asleep about 1 hour before Tim woke up. Even though in reality she fell asleep five hours before that. Marinette didn’t wake up until they were about ten minutes from Wayne manor. It wasn’t until 2 years later that When everyone was talking about Marinette’s amazing driving skills that she told them what she really did that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari would and you can’t convince me otherwise.


	17. Run run Rudolph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette should’ve known this was going to happen at some point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive

Damian Wayne was known as the cold hearted ice prince of Gotham. You could probably guess why and how he got that name but there were a couple things that the public didn't know. One, His sweet spot for animals. Yep he loved animals. He has his Dog Titus, Alfred the cat, batcow, and Jerry the turkey. A wide array of animals I know but that’s not the point. And two, his lovely, more than just a friend but they haven’t really established it as a relationship, Marinette DuPeng-Cheng. And the public was about to find out about both of those things. 

It all started the day before Christmas Eve when Marinette came to visit Gotham for the holidays. Or she was supposed to anyway. Somewhere between texting him saying that she landed and Damian going to pick her up she was gone. Confused, he sent her a text message. Right after Damian got a call from Dick. “Hello,” Damian answered. “Hey baby bird you need to get down to the park like right now.” Dick said with a crash in the background. “I’m on my way.” Damian said, pulling away from the airport. “What happened? Is this a Robin problem?” “Normally yes but I think this particular situation calls for Damian.” And with that Dick hung up. Confused Damian made his way to the park not knowing what was in store for him. 

Marinette figured her luck would catch up to her sooner or later she just didn’t expect it to be now of all times. She got through security at the airport no problem and her business class seat got bumped up to first class. All her problems started when she landed first her phone died, second was where she currently found herself. I don’t think anyone including myself knows exactly what happened but Marinette remembered things in pieces. Marinette was going to baggage when she heard some commotion not really thinking much of it but soon it was her problem as she didn’t even know how but she soon was riding on a runaway reindeer. 

Apparently one of the reindeer specifically Rudolph from the petting zoo had gotten out of her cage and was now running rampant through the airport which leads to Mari’s current predicament stuck on top of a reindeer running through the city of Gotham. She wasn’t even mad, more disappointed that this is the backlash of her luck. Soon she was barricaded in the general area of the park by police officers and Nightwing who was also there for some reason. 

“You alright there little lady.” She heard the man ask her. “I’m alright just really confused how I got stuck on a reindeer and why she seems to not want to knock me off of her.” Marinette replied sassily as the reindeer started going faster. “At least you're ok.” He replied chuckling a little. “I guess I-“ But before Marinette could answer Rudolph started running full speed around the massive park. 

It was at least 20 minutes of this giant reindeer running around and at this point she was all cut up from the low hanging branches all around in good shape other than the fact that she had a really bad cut on her lip that probably needed stitches and was bleeding way too much blood to be healthy. And also at that moment Marinette got an idea, she didn’t know why she hadn’t thought of it sooner but it just didn’t hit her until now. “Hey little guy I know you're scared but you gotta calm down, ok?” 

To any normal person this would be ridiculous but being a guardian it works miracles (I’m laughing at my pun there.) Soon after hearing that the reindeer started to slow down. Thank Tikki that that worked. “Good girl now-“ she couldn’t finish instead she looked over to the nearest police barricade to see Damian talking to Nightwing. For some reason her anxiety spiked and Rudolph seemed to sense her rising fear and started to freak out again but worse this time. Marinette was getting thrown around on her back like crazy. 

After about ten minutes of getting thrown around The reindeer plus hearing the worried screams of the bystanders including Damian she was finally thrown off. She hit the ground hard landing straight on her back. That’s going to hurt later. Tired and not really feeling like getting up she just lay there on the ground looking up at the cloudy grey sky. Soon the face of Damian Wayne came into view. He looked like he was saying something but no sound came out. Now that she thought of it her ears were ringing and she couldn’t hear anything. Oh no. Marinette tried her best to speak unable to hear what she was saying but she hoped that she somehow conveyed that she was unable to hear him and soon felt her eyelids get heavy and feel into the darkness 

When Marinette finally woke up she was filled in about everything that happened. Apparently one of the buildings near the park was a news station and got the whole thing on camera including what happened after Marinette was taken to the hospital.   
According to the video Damian paid for the reindeer to get better living conditions and the article expressed that this was the first time he did anything of the sort. Marinette laughed at her boyfriend and his animal soft spot. The article also talked about how they think that Damian was the girl on the reindeer’s boyfriend. Marinette chuckled putting the article down. This Christmas break was just getting started and Mari already knew this was going to be the least of her problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021   
> I know Daminette December is over but I’m finishing this fic before i start a new one so bear with me until I finished these


	18. Christmas vacation PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Tim are siblings and I really wanted to write Penguin.

Marinette didn’t really remember a lot about her years living in Gotham but she did remember that Christmas time was a very special time which she spent with her big brother, Tim Drake. Yes co CEO of Wayne enterprises, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, easily the smartest man ever, coffee addict, Red Robin was her biological Brother. Mari figured out about a year after being fostered in Arabia. Figuring everything about her brother. By this point she had been all over Europe and Asia, thinking that her Brother was dead, until she saw him take the position of co CEO on the news where she started doing research about her brother. When she was done she knew almost everything about him. 

Marinette knew where to find him if she really wanted too but she was too scared to say anything. After 10 years of being away from Gotham and missing her brother horribly what was she supposed to do? Walk into WE and say hey Timmy it's me your sister who you saw get hit by a car 10 years ago who you thought was dead but hey I lived thanks to the power of doctors and hospitals in Europe which i have no idea how I got there but I missed you. Yeah she was going to have to give that a hard pass. 

So here she was 7 years living with her now adoptive parents, 6 years after finding out about her brother, 5 years after gaining the ladybug miraculous, 4 years since gaining ownership of the miraculous box, and 3 years after defeating Hawkmoth and taking away an incompetent Cat’s Miraculous, On her way back to Gotham as the outcasted class president for, you guessed it, a class trip. And thanks to Lila she was stuck after about two Days in Gotham and plenty of time for the people who pushed and ran over Mari originally with a car to notice that she’s back in town. (Did i forget to mention that it was no accident that she was hit with a car? While that’s Penguin for you i guess.)

Sighing, Marinette began her walk for the hotel to WE not looking forward to today's events she wasn't really mentally prepared for what she was going to say to Tim yet. She wasn't walking for long when someone spoke to her. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Bluebell.” There were only two people who called her that, Tim and “Penguin.” She said as she turned around, sure enough there he was tailored to almost perfection minus the blood that stained his suit. “I thought I sent you to Europe little lady?” Mari snorted. “I thought you would’ve been in Arkham again by now?” She said crossing her arms. Penguin smirked, leaning on his cane. “My my you have quite the attitude now. Nothing like the crying sister who hid behind her big brother now are we?” Marinette felt her blood boil at this. “DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER.” she yelled mostly between clenched teeth. “Or what you’ll jump in front of a car?” At this Marinette let out a scream of anger and lounged at the man. She didn’t get far before she felt a rag with a sweet smelling liquid over her face. Chloroform, she realized but it was too late so she let the darkness overcome her. 

It had been the first 10 minutes since this French class showed up and Tim was already sick of them. Lila especially. She was very manipulative and stupid at the same time. Saying lies about the Waynes right in front of the Wayne brothers. It had now been 1 hours since they showed up when the Wayne’s finally knew the whole story of what’s going on. Turns out their class president was not on the bus but alone in Gotham and on top of this she was the only one who could check the class in being that she won the contest. 

Soon Damian came running down the hall towards him. With a scowl on his face and a look in his eyes that Tim knew wasn’t good. The two seemed to have a silent conversation before both of them made their way to Bruce’s office while Dick and Jason watched over the class in the lobby. Tim knew this was a BatFam problem and he was not looking forward to it. 

When they finally got to Bruce's office Bruce was looking at his computer screen brows knitted together in confusion. “Boys we have a problem.” What is it?” Tim asked sitting in a seat in front of his desk Damian following suit. “Penguin has done something very out of character for him, he kidnapped a young girl, and it was confirmed to be the missing class president of our visiting French class, Marinette DuPeng-Cheng.” He said as he turned his laptop towards them showing a CCTV camera screenshot of the girl being hauled away along with a picture of her from the database. 

Tim studied the girl silently while Damian’s breath seemed to hitch but Bruce continued. “We have no leads to go by other than this name and the fact that she has been living in Paris for 7 years.” Tim was about to say something when Damian spoke up. “Try looking up Marinette Al Abqari in the internal database.” Damian said with his hand on his chin looking very nervous. Bruce turned the screen back towards himself and typed some things into the computer. Instead of turning the computer around to show the other people in the room his face went from confused and skeptical to shock and surprise. After a couple long moments of silence where Bruce read through her file he finally looked back at the two others in the room. 

“It’s her isn’t it.” Damian said disappointedly, head hanging to look down at his now folded hands. Bruce looked at his son with a sad expression. “It's her.” Was all that he said back. “Who is this?” Tim asked looking confusingly between the two of them. “Marinette Al Abqari was an ex worker for the league as a handmaid, she was exiled because-“ Bruce started but was interrupted by Damian. “She was exiled because I fell in love with her.” That was the saddest Tim had ever seen Damian that day and Tim was going to do whatever it took to get her back for his brothers sake because he knew what it was like to lose the person you loved the most, and he might not be able to get his back but Damian could and he was going to get her back, if Tim had anything to say bout it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Mari as Jason’s sister, we have her as Dicks kid, We also have her as Damian’s betrothed, so why not Marinette as Tim’s sister. 
> 
> I Don’t know a lot about Tims back story so this is just me piecing together what i do know mixed with what i want Marinette’s past to be. 
> 
> Marinette’s league last name means ‘the genius’ (its a hint to what’s to come.)
> 
> Is this song the opening song to the American classic movie of National Lampoon‘s Christmas vacation? Yes, yes it is.


	19. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari is a BAMF 
> 
> I’ll probably finish these by next winter at this pace lol

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and was met with a bright light shining in her face while she was in a dark room. “Nothing like waking up to be blinded” Marinette scoffed knowing that she was likely bound to the chair she sat in. “Well, sleeping beauty is finally awake.” Marinette rolled her eyes and even though she couldn’t see him she knew who was speaking. “So, what is your plan with me?” Penguin smiled ignoring her for the time being. “So I heard you spent some time with the league, is this true?” He asked, faking innocence. 

Mari grimmised. She didn’t want to remember that time of her life. She didn’t remember a lot about meeting her first foster family but she did remember the air to the demon. Despite what the other maids told her, he was always sweet to her even if he didn’t really know he was doing it. She never found out why she was going back into the system but soon the boy who she feel in love with was soon locked away in her heart, and she was not going to tell Scarecrow this. So she stayed silent. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” Marinette rolled her eyes. 

Marinette decided to press her luck. “So why am I even here you could have just left me alone?” Scarecrow clicked his tongue. “Leverage bluebell, the Waynes have something I need so why not, I also had good luck you came at the perfect time too.” Marinette was already sick of this conversation last time she was used as leverage, it didn’t go so well. “Now I got you to shut up, I have preparations to make see you later bluebell.” And with that the Scarecrow left her alone leaving her to do as she pleases. Which she did. 

Marinette was quick to untie her hands from the old duct tape only after she saw no cameras in the room watching her. She also was quick to realize that she still had everything on her including the horse miraculous. This day was getting better and better. Soon after getting the butterfly and peacock miraculouses back, and days of reading figured out how to not only use the miraculouses power without transforming but that she could also turn them into weapons with certain abilities. Like for example she could turn the cat miraculous into a double katanas or single one that fluctuate between appearing and disappearing depending on when she needs them too. Now that that’s out of the way let's us go back to the present.

Mari pulled out the ladybug miraculous turning it into a bow. She smiled to herself. Penguin had no idea what was going to hit him. She walked over to the door only to find it unlocked. She had a feeling she was going to need to fight her way out of her and lucky for her, her everyday outfit was a red baggy sweatshirt with black leggings and white sneakers. She pulled her hood over her face and loaded her bow as she walked out the door. She was going to get her revenge; she was just going to have to be patient. 

Tim couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen Marinette before. She felt so familiar but he couldn’t place it. In a way she reminded him of his little sister Maryanne- no Tim she’s gone she died a long time ago you saw it happen. “Hey Timmy, find anything yet?” Jason asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Don’t call me Timmy.” He replied a little more snappy than he intended to be. “Anyway Brucie wants to see you, he got something from the Penguin. Sighing Tim made his way to Bruce’s office having a horrible feeling about this. 

“He wants to see me, as in Tim?” Tim asked Bruce concern and confusion on his face. “Yes, and for what I don’t know.” “I’m not going as Tim.” “I figured but we can’t go in blind.” “How about Red Robin as bait?” “I was thinking more distraction, but same concept.” “Yeah I’m going to suit up now.” Tim answered as he walked out the door. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what happened next. 

Marinette was bored, every goon was so easy and predictable she didn’t even need to switch to any other miraculous. She quickly made her way towards the giant warehouse where Penguin looked ready to meet with someone. “Do you think he’ll come?” A goon asked him from where she was perched she had a good view of where they were standing and also had a clear shot of the Penguin. But she was going to wait. Patience was key for her plan. So she waited. “No, If we are lucky they will send Red Robin instead.” The Penguin answered smiling just as a figure dropped down in front of him. 

“I guess we got lucky.” Penguin replayed and Mari held her breath. Tim looked so different in person than in pictures he was more intimidating. He definitely wasn’t the same big brother she once knew. “Why did you want to see Tim Drake?” And just like she remembered he got straight to the point. The Penguin was about to answer when one of the other goons that Mari recognized as one she had taken out earlier ran up to him lucky for her this one didn’t know she had a bow on her. “Sir she has escaped the cell.” Penguin slowly turned around to look at him. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ESCAPED!” Marinette loaded an arrow in her bow as she noticed another goon behind Red Robin aiming at him just about to shoot. She knew what she had to do. 

Quickly aiming the arrow at her target, Marinette let go of the string. The arrow zoomed past the Penguin and grazed the cheek of Red Robin only to hit her target right in the throat making him collapse right where he was standing. She didn’t kill him. Tikki's arrows can’t kill people. It goes against her user's morals instead it just left him in very much pain and also knocked him out. The whole room was silent a moment before the Penguin let out a loud scream. “WHOEVER YOU ARE COME OUT NOW!” Marinette giggled from her place in the rafters; she jumped down right behind the Penguin. Red Robin saw her but the Penguin was still looking up Angrily. “That’s no way to speak to a guest.” She scolded, smirking a little bit. His head whipped around to look at her. “So you did get out I should have expected this seeing as who your brother is.” Marinette rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Oh please you're just mad that I outsmarted you and are using my family tree as an excuse to make yourself look good.” His smile faltered and Red Robin looked so confused. 

“You gained quite the attitude while you were gone didn’t you bluebell?” Penguin said smirking trying to cover up the anger sheathing within him. “You're going to bring that up again aren’t you? Well I’m not the same kid anymore Penguin.” It was his turn to scoff at that. “I’ll say you not only took out half the guards and also killed one. I guess you aren’t the same little girl who cowered behind her big brother.” Marinette’s face fell. “He’s not dead, you know that right?” This time it was Red Robin who spoke up. “How can he not be dead if you shot him in the neck?” Mari walked over to the goon one the ground and pulled out the arrow. Sure enough he woke up screaming revenge at her and she immediately stabbed him back in the neck knocking him out again. 

Meanwhile up higher in the rafters was Robin and Batman who were watching this all unfold Batman was confused and Robin was swooning. “Robin has she always been like this?” Robin looked over at his father with a smile on his face that screamed whipped. “She beat me, mother and grandfather during a three on one match. And that was before she gained the Miraculous box.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever finish these 
> 
> Also is Mari super op? yes  
> Is it realistic? No  
> Do I care? Not one bit


	20. Your a mean one mister grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More action plot

“How is he even alive?” Red Robin asked confused at what just happened. Mari answered in the most realistic way possible. “Magic.” At this the Penguin laughed. “Magic yeah right nice try bluebell but your brother ain’t got no powers so you shouldn’t either.” Mari pulled her hood down Angrily. “You know you can stop comparing me to him, we are not the same person and you know that’s not how it works.” He laughed again. “I know I just want to get you riled up like last time.” “Yeah because it worked out so well last time.” “I mean it did for me bluebell.” “Yeah whatever.” She rolled her eyes again wanting this conversation to end but he kept going. 

“You know for as long as we have been friends I just recently figured out your real name bluebell.” Marinette shot him a confused look. “You see I called you bluebell because that’s the color of your eyes but when we were planning on kidnapping you I finally figured out your real name.” Mari was already walking away loading her bow in case someone tried to stop her from leaving when he said it. “Isn’t that right, Maryanne Drake.” Marinette quickly looked back at him and subconsciously shot the arrow she prepared right at his shoulder pinning him to the wall behind him. “Haha so I finally got you angry didn’t I.” He said triumphantly. Mari just sat there glaring at him. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said, pulling the arrow out of his arm getting his cane out ready to fight. 

Mari knew this was coming so she had prepared Plagg to use as well. She threw her bow in the air and in a pink flurry it disappeared. Penguin laughed at her. “How do you expect to fight me without-“ But before he could finish a green light flashed and in her hands was a katana. He said nothing instead lounging at her. She did the same and the two just locked weapons and glared at each other. After a couple moments Penguin fell to the floor with another sword that appeared out of nowhere sticking out of him. “Don’t underestimate me, you’ll lose.” And with that she looked back at Red Robin who was on his knees. Marinette panicked and ran over to him, the sword in her hand disappearing. She placed a hand on his shoulder and checked him over. “Are you ok? Are you injured?” She asked, worried that she hurt him somehow during all this. 

Red Robin looked up at her tears in his eyes not yet pouring down his face. “Is it really you Mari?” He asked, she smiled at him. “It’s me Timmy.” She didn’t know who initiated the hug and honestly she didn’t care. There were tears and some sniffling on Mari’s part but they sat there for a while. They finally pulled apart and were on their feet when they heard a voice behind them. “You didn’t kill him right?” The voice of Batman said Mari looked at him. “No he’s very much alive.” She said, emphasizing alive as she pulled out the sword and Penguin woke up. She watched as Batman tied up and took away the Penguin. It was a couple of moments later when she heard it.   
“Angel?”

Mari whipped her head around and was staring right into the eyes of Robin. She smiled. “Hi Dami. It’s been awhile.” He laughed, a smile spreading wide across his face. “Last time I saw you you were beating the crap out of my mothers family.” “Yeah the good old days, I see you finally found your father.” “More or less, I see you finally found your brother. I just didn’t know it was Drake.” “I’m pretty sure I mentioned that at some point.” The two laughed at the awkward banter. “Did you ever figure out why they kicked you out, Angel?” Mari sighed. “I figured it out a long time ago Dami.” They both smiled at each other and walked out of the warehouse hand in hand catching up with each other. There was a lot to talk about after all. 

“Demon just took my sister away.” Tim said looking at Jason who had just arrived. “Bwahahaha, just go steal her back, me and Dicky will help you.” And with that the two went to get there older brother while a Disappointed Batman looked on. He had a feeling there was going to be chao seeing as she was here on a class trip and was currently holding hands with the ice prince but Bruce knew she was a good soul. Marinette just wanted to beat lila hanging out with her beloved and her brother she might get her wish in all due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in the same day in on a roll


	21. Angels among us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried in the middle of class due to writing this

Mari was bored her chosen was very stupid, you see Marinette is a guardian angel sent down to keep a specific person happy when they die, along with a demon who’s job was to also provide protection for thier chosen, depending on your life you come back as either and protect a person, most people don’t have this honor, the usually protect someone who doesn’t have one yet but it’s usually someone they knew when alive. This is how Mari and Damian found themselves as Angel and demon for none other than Dick Greyson himself. Who was the only member of the family who was there when the couple first died. Ironic isn’t it. 

This is how the two spent their days watching over their chosen and both being true holders of miraculouses Damian would cause chaos and Marinette would provide good luck. So Dicks day was never predictable. Some days would be great, he would get to work on time, find $20 on the street, others he would lose $100 and get to work late. Marinette and Damian have fun watching over him often laughing at him and making his day more enjoyable for them at least. 

Most days they would reminisce about their lives when they were alive also remembering how they were brutally murdered by Damians own mother. It was just your normal day the two were walking with Dick when she went to attack Mari who was pushed out of the way by Damain who died right there Dick ran to go get help and mad that her son was dead blamed Mari and took her anger out on the 16 year old. That was one year ago. And because they died with the Miraculouses on them they still had access to the miracle box. 

Which brought us to the present where the couple was sitting on a white cloud above their chosen both wanting to rest for a little bit. (Their wings were tired ok.) Today Dick was having a really bad day too, he was late to work and forgot his badge and got stuck in traffic. The list was endless. Mari looked over to Damian. “Do you think his day will get better?” She asked him a sad look on her face. Damian looked down at him in the rain, he forgot his umbrella again. “I hope it does, it's the day we died today.” Marinette smiled at him. “I think it just might.”

The BatFam stared at the two graves silence spread between them as they placed the flowers on the tombs. Everyone was quiet minus the roar of thunder, the pitter patter of the rain, and the tears of everyone there. Some people crying more than others. “They were so young.” Bruce said to no one in particular. “It’s my fault if only I-“ Dick started but was cut off by Bruce. “It’s not your fault Dick.” “But, I-“ “They wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.” The voice of Jason Todd spoke up.

Mari looked up at Damian smiling a bitter smile. “He’s right you know.” Damian scoffed. “I hate when he’s right.” They both laughed at this. “I can almost hear them now.” Alfred said smiling. “Yeah I bet Mari said something to him about how I was right.” Jason said looking up at the sky. “And he replied with how he hates when you're right.” Tim supplied after the four plus Mari and Damian laughed. Mari looked at Damian. “If this works we’ll be able to have this again.” “It will work, trust me angel.”


	22. Rudolph the red nosed reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some protection over our fav designer

Dick once told her that her life was like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. Everyone was mean to her, whether it be they pushed her around or just told her to die, but one day they would need her and realize the mistakes they made. Later Damian told her that when that time came she would not help them at all rather let them deal with it themselves. Oh she loved when he was right. 

Wayne galas were very hard to get into; they only let a certain amount of people in. So when it came time for this Wayne gala invites were even more scarce. You see this Wayne gala was not only the reveal of MD.C but also an engagement party for her and Damian Wayne. Here she was standing right in front of her old class. Who thought she was trying to steal her fiancé away from herself?

“I can't believe you would stoop down so low, girl?” “Trying to get with an engaged man.” “You really think you could get away with this Mari?” “Lila is here she might not be as nice when she finds out you were flirting with her fiancé.” Cameras flashed and videos were taken Mari knew this was her chance. She put the most sickeningly sweet smile on. “I’m sorry do I know you? You might have me confused with some else?” A hand grabbed her wrist, Adrain’s. “Come on Mari don’t make a scene.” Marinette’s face shifted again. “Please let go of me. I don’t know you.” It went back and forth for a while until Mari finally had enough. “How many times do I have to tell you, LET ME GO!” At this point people were watching. Also by this point the whole class was trying to pull her out of the red carpet area but she held her ground. 

Jason was assigned as MD.C’s official personal bodyguard for the night and noticed that Mari was not by Damian’s side and when he heard Mari scream he ushered Damian and some other bodyguards to go over to the scene. “What seems to be the problem?” Jason asked Not even looking at the group. “Oh thank you sir you see-“ Alya started but never finished because she was cut off by Jason. “I was talking to the guest of honor here, Miss , what seems to be the problem here?”   
Thank the heavens for Jason Mari thought, she would have to thank him later. 

“These people were trying to tell me that I was trying to steal Damian Wayne away from his own fiancé, they were making me uncomfortable too.” Mari said Innocently. She could hear the protests from the class behind her.“I see,” Jason started and looked at the guards around him. “Boys code savage LB.” he said and the guards nodded. Meanwhile Adrain’s hand around her wrist tightened so hard her hand was turning purple and just her luck too, this happens to be the same wrist she sprained 48 hours ago on a mission. She also didn’t want to wear her brace seeing as it didn’t go with her dress, minus Damian’s protests of it looking fine. 

Marinette’s vision went white around the edges and she let out a strangled cry of pain. “She said let go.” Damian said, finally getting through the slowly forming crowd of people. He was grabbing Adrian’s wrist and was glaring at him. Adrain glared right back. “We’ll be taking her with us when we make our leave, she doesn’t belong here she snuck in.” Damian let his anger show through. “So you're trying to kidnap my fiancé right in front of me.” Adrian’s face paled. “No we know her better we are going to take her.” He said also angry but still a little scared. Mari looked at Adrian. “I’m not going with you I’m going with my fiancé saying as I said before I don’t know you so please let go.” “But Mari.” Adrian’s started but his grip faltered and that was all Damian needed to pull his hand away from her wrist. 

“Todd please escort this group out of the building.” Damian said looking at his brother who nodded at him. “You have no right to throw us out.” Alya said but was cut off by Jason. “Seeing as he is Damian Wayne and you were bothering the guest of honor, MD.C, at their party they have every right to do so.” And with that an angry group of young adults was escorted out of the building. 

So Mari may be Rudolph but her fairytale wasn’t going to end the same as his, not one bit.


	23. Underneath the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just wanted to be left alone

Marinette just wanted to be left alone. After growing up in the league and getting betrayed by the only person she trusted and getting shoved through a portal by said person at the sole age of 10. You would think she would want people around her, but no she hates how her class is lead around like sheep by a girl who lies. 

Usually here class left her alone except today normally no one dared touch her stuff hearing stories from Chloe, Nino, and Kim. But Lila got her claws on the class so who cared they never witnessed it so why should the care? So they destroyed her sketchbook. Oh and she just found it. 

Mari looked at her hands clutching her broken sketchbook usually she was calm and collected but she heard Lila’s laugh and immediately turned on her. “So you think it’s funny to mess with my stuff.” Lila smirked back the two alone for the first time, you see Marinette may have hated liars but didn’t call her out anticipating the outcome. “That’s what happens when you push me down the stairs.” Marinette scowled. “You and I both know that didn’t happen, I personally think you feel threatened by my presence Lila, or should I say Lillianna Rose.” 

Lila’s face paled slightly. “Where did you hear that.” It was Marinette’s turn to smirk. “It’s not that hard to find, but really how would you like it if I just oh you know told the right person about our newest class members history, I’m sure we would love to have not only a felon but a currently wanted criminal on our hands.” There was a beat of silence where all Lila did was look at her feet. “Now listen to me Lillianna, you leave me alone I leave you alone, you pull this again I mention to a certain someone you’re a wanted fellon, ok.” And with that she walked away. But her day didn’t end there. 

Saying Marinette was angery was a long shot, she was seething. She didn’t know how she was going to replace all of her sketches some of them were from her time in the league where she would draw with Damian. Sighing she decided to look at the pages to see what wasn’t ruined. Little did she know that there was a little black butterfly on its way toward her. Oh worst mistake ever. 

It had been 1 hour since the Akumatization of Marinette and Paris was already under her rule of thumb going by Angel of Death (her league code name.) She managed to defeat Chat noir in mere seconds and instead of giving it to Hawkmoth she resisted his control and also defeated him as well. She didn’t even use her wish or the power Hawkmoth gave her yet, instead just using her league training. So to say she was bored with the whole Paris is under her thumb type deal was an understatement. Yawning from the desk in the mayors office she opened a portal to Gotham. 

Marinette had heard that that had a lot of antiheroes there so why not give herself a challenge. She looked at the mayor on the ground tied up and smiled at him waving him off. “I’m off to get myself a challenge don’t do too much while I’m gone.” And with that she walked though the portal. She recognized the scenery as the one and only Arkham Assylam. Ooh and what better way to gain the attention of the masked heros by letting out all of the villians inside. It was perfect. 

Looking down Marinette noticed she looked to normal to be what she is. She changed her outfit to be a black body suit with red accents, her eyes which are blue now glowed with a tint of red aminiously. She heard the wind roaring around like a Storm was coming. It wasn’t too far off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh they are so screwed


	24. Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia: I fear no one   
> Marinette: I have a miraculous   
> Talia: I fear one person

A storm there was. Marinette didn't even need to do much, apparently some goons were planning on breaking someone out of Arkham already, some guy named the Joker, Marinette couldn’t have been bothered to learn his name. Sighing from her place atop the building she watched as the chao unfolded. Guns were being shot, things were exploding, Marinette yawned all was as she predicted where was the flavor? Suddenly there was a gun to her head. Oh she knew this gun anywhere.

Marinette was unfazed by how she might just die within the next couple of moments. “What are you doing here, and why are you alive?” The voice behind her asked. She giggled now knowing who was behind her. “Well hello again, you still your niece’second Fu?” She asked standing up gun following her movements. “Don’t call me that, that me died long ago.” Marinette laughed. “Will you do me a favor?” “Why would I do that?” Marinette ignored him. “Tell Talia to come and see me.” It was his turn to laugh. “Why would I do that?” Mari finally turned around and smirked at him. “You don’t have a choice.” And with a snap of her fingers Fu was gone falling through the portal under his feet. Just as the portal closed she heard the noise of fighting. Perfect timing. 

Marinette waited about a block from the fighting it was taking longer than it should for the antiheroes to put everyone back in Arkham. I mean everyone did break out of Arkham plus some extra people came to help. Very quiet footsteps were heard walking up cautiously. Marinette’s evil grin came up on her face. The guest of honor had finally arrived. She turned around smile still present on her face. “Hello again Talia.” Talia’s face had no expression as the two made eye contact. “You're supposed to be dead.” “Well your son did a horrible job didn’t he.” “He would never fail me like that.” “You having such high hopes for him is why you failed to miss that I never died and that he never killed me, you also didn’t know that I saw this coming in the long run and was preparing a plan since I first knew how to hold a bow, so thinking I was a liability was a bit of an understatement.” 

Talia was silent, unable to comprehend what Marinette just told her, ‘he son disobeyed her, that long ago too.’ “You know he was going to actually kill me but before he could I was teleported away, by none other than your right hand who also gave me the miracle box.” Marinette said, checking her nails looking bored. Talia paled. “You have the power of a god right now.” Marinette laughed bringing her sickeningly sweet smile to her face. “Oh not just one, four Talia.” Talia stepped back. “What ones.” 

Marinette only laughed again. “Oh you know, the horse god of travel, the peacock god of protection,” Marinette paused like she was trying to remember something. “Oh and the gods of creation and destruction.” Talia took some more steps back, Marinette not moving from her place. Talia was about a block from Marinette looking as if she wanted to run but couldn’t, because she never ran from a fight. “I wonder what my wish should be?” As Marinette said that Talia ran she needed to get away from there. Marinette laughed as she watched her run right towards Arkham. ‘Oh this was going to be good.’ She thought to herself as she started slowly walking in the direction of Arkham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can run but you can’t hide Talia


	25. Hard candy Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BatFam run into tali’s and Mari

Damian didn’t know what to expect at this point. Right before the break out at Arkham Tim had called a meeting to discuss something odd happening in Paris, and right after the mission they were going to go see what was going on over there. It was just as they got the last goon put back in Arkham when he saw it, well father her. His mother was running down the road right towards them looking panicked. Damian had to do a double take, he had never seen his mother look so scared before so he did the only rational thing his brain thought to do, he laughed. His family was looking at him with scared expressions but all he could do was point at her. 

His family looked at her. Jason started laughing along with him, Tim and Dick tried to school their faces but soon were letting out little huffs of laughter while Bruce was the most collected but smiled a slight grin at the sight. She was finally close enough to start talking. “We need to go now.” Was all she said. “Why?” Batman asked but before they could answer they heard some humming in the distance everyone turned towards the noise. 

In all of here 5’6 glory Marinette came skipping down the middle of the road humming a little tune. (The miraculous theme song) She stopped about ten feet in front of them and waved to them with a smile wide on her face. “This is what we needed to run from?” Red Hood asked, laughing a little bit. “Talia it’s nice nice to run away from a pre fight conversation, I didn’t even get to finish what I was saying.” At this Red hood laughed louder. “You’re crazy.” Was all Talia said back. “You're the one to talk.” Why are you even here?” Talia asked, ignoring the jab. “Meh was bored after I got akumatized, so I took over Paris in like an hour, than I was bored with that so I was like oh, I heard the BatFam was really strong let me go fight them so I sat and watched some goons break into Arkham, which you should up security on it was way to easy for them to break everyone out, maybe Mr. Millionaire should donate some money towards that, oh wait that would probably be too much of an inconvenience for him, someone needs to also pay the people more there too, I mean they make crap for working with high level criminals, but I digress. I’m here simply because I wanted a challenge.” She said, Red Hood was now almost rolling on the floor with laughter and the rest didn’t know whether to laugh or be scared so they did a little of both. 

Marinette finally took her eyes off Talia and looked at everyone else there. Her eyes finally feel on Robin, her semi serious face falling into full on happiness. “Hi Beloved lovely night we are having a right, I didn’t even do anything yet and she already wants me to leave her alone, I guess they didn’t call me the Angel of death for nothing right.” She said trailing off at the end. Robin quickly schooled his shocked face before answering with a smile. “Hi angel, it’s quite lovely, yes, I also am not surprised by the fact you managed to scare my mother, you always did have a knack for that didn’t you. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Marinette shrugged. “It was very short notice, you see I was kinda akumatized as you can see, I really just wanted to be left alone you know how it is.” Damian smiled. “That I do, are you going to deakumatize yourself yet?” He said walking up to her.

Marinette sighed. “Fine, but if you do what you did when I first came here I’m going to kick you.” Marinette said as she let her transformation fall going back to regular old Marinette. “I don’t know what you're talking about.” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh so you didn’t come up and tackle me on Christmas while my class was on a trip three years ago?” “Hmm maybe I did.” They both laughed and Soon Mari was yawning. “Let’s get you back to the cave then shall we?” Mari could only nod as the two started to make their way towards the rest of the group who were talking with a now angry Talia. 

As the two approached Red Hood was getting flung across the road. Oh Mari was mad, all Mari did was snap her fingers and Talia ,who was mid scream, fell into the portal underneath her feet sending her back to wherever she came from. Marinette smiled and soon felt the exhaustion from using so many portals at once and just closed her eyes letting the warm arms of darkness overtake her. Yeah she was glad she didn’t do any real fighting and she was glad Paris was back to normal. Maybe she won’t get a lecture from Bruce about how she dissed at him for being rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn’t see that coming, if you are kinda confused Marinette and Damian were in love, Talia though she was a lie ability so she had Damian get ride of her, so he went to go fight her knowing she could hold up her own in a fight, but mid fight she was betrayed, but she wasn’t betrayed by Damian rather Fu, her mentor and she ended up in Paris. Years later she Went to Gotham with her school reunited with Damian and they started dating again.


	26. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy times

Marinette remembered last Christmas how she gave Adrian a very well made red sweater, it was warm and she even remembered to put her name on it. It took her so long to make it too. She put a special touch in it with a little heart with her initials. She even managed to give it to him without stuttering over her words. It wasn’t even a day later, it was the same day. When Adrian flagged her down as Ladybug and gave her the exact same sweater, it took her all her energy to not break down right there. She has never liked Christmas since then. Until now. 

  
  


With all the things that happened after last Christmas, like Lila’s lies, Marinette somehow had more friends than before but this time they were all over the globe. Her designs are worn by very high class people too. But out of all of her friends there was one over the last year that blossomed her self esteem, Damian Wayne. Yeah he was cold but after a lot of patience Marinette was able to finally break down his walls and get to know him better. Their friendship may have turned into a crush on Marinette’s part. 

  
  


Marinette was very nervous even more than last year. With last Christmas’s disaster in the back of her mind, she gripped the box tighter in her grip as she knocked on the Wayne mansion door. To her surprise it wasn’t Alfred that answered but rather Damian. He smiled at her slightly, gesturing for her to come in. She thanked him as they made their way towards the giant Christmas tree in the foyer. She smiled and set her present down next to the others. It looked very out of place next to the poorly wrapped presents with Batman wrapping paper and way too much scotch tape, if anything her’s was the nicest one wrapped under the tree. (Minus Alfred’s of course). 

  
  


After a long while of catching up with the Waynes they all started to open their presents. Marinette got a lot of fabrics for future projects, she laughed knowing they didn’t know she was MD, and Damian got her a simple gold necklace with a little bird on it, a Robin if she wasn’t mistaken. She smiled and thanked him for the beautiful gift as she put it on. Soon there was only one present left, her one to Damian. 

  
  


Mari was really nervous, would he like it? Would he hate it? She really had no idea. But when he pulled out the black blazer with red stitching and accents his smile was the widest she had ever seen it. “Is this MDC original?” He asked while his family stood there shocked. “Yes and no.” She answered honestly. “This must have cost a fortune, how much did it cost? I'll pay you back.” Marinette giggled. “No need Dami, the fabrics were a gift.” Damian was the only one who caught on while the rest of his family looked really confused. He just smiled. “Look inside.” Mari said, pointing excitedly. 

Damian looked inside his face going neutral as he reached inside to inside pocket to find a pink piece of paper. For a moment Mari got nervous but that all went away when he smiled at her. “I thought you would never ask, Angel.” Marinette smiled yeah last Christmas her old crush gave her heart away to someone else but this year she saved her tears and gave it to someone special. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever finish these? Who knows

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so December has become a really busy month for me at the moment so these might not ever be on time cut I will try


End file.
